


Noblesse Oblige

by Celandine



Category: King's Speech (2010)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth waits for Bertie to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noblesse Oblige

Elizabeth reached for her wineglass and sipped, looking at the items Bertie had provided with a moue of distaste.

There was rather a dreadful irony about the whole business, really. Lionel had helped her husband with so much more than simply his speech. His father's death and David's abdication had doubtless played a role – Bertie did not have to measure himself against them any longer, to be found wanting – but Elizabeth knew that it was Lionel's efforts that had enabled Bertie to reach a level of self-assurance he had never before enjoyed.

Most of the time that was all to the good. Bertie was shaping up into a king in whom the nation could take pride, just as she had always taken pride in him as a man and husband. Now and again, however, this new assertiveness had its drawbacks, as now.

She inserted the hard rubber shaft into the piece of leather designed to hold it, and with a sigh, began to buckle the straps around her thighs and waist. It took a few adjustments for everything to fit snugly as she knew it must.

To her surprise the pressure of the rubber felt not unpleasant, though the glimpse she caught of herself in her dressing table mirror made her blush at the perversity of the image: a queen with a stiff willy poking out before her.

Bertie would be here soon. He had promised her that she would not have to touch him so intimately there as was necessary to prepare him; he would take care of that in his own bedroom, before coming to her.

She sat on the edge of the bed to wait. Tonight it would be Bertie who lay back on it. Elizabeth trusted that whatever else, he would not be thinking of England.


End file.
